


Hath He Been In Thy Heart

by MapleLantern



Series: The Shadow of Thy Face [2]
Category: 14th Century CE RPF, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/pseuds/MapleLantern
Summary: 1382 - Richard and Robert discuss fidelity in bed.





	Hath He Been In Thy Heart

**1382, Hedingham**

“Do you often rely on the advice of old men as to whom to bring to your bed?” Robert teases, earning himself a swat to which he grabs for Richard’s wrists and holds them firmly to the sheet so as to escape further abuse.

“I don’t want to discuss old men,” Richard says, annoyed. “Not here and not now. Not ever!”

Robert hums in response, leaning down to suck at the hollow between Richard’s throat and collar bone, and Richard wonders why, in all the years of sharing beds, it has taken until now to share one another. 

“Then what would my lady say?”

Richard’s lady calls him ‘Sweet Robin’, and Richard doesn’t think Robert has realised that she is poking fond fun at him yet. 

Robert might think himself worldly in the affairs of human nature, but he did not have a battalion of sisters, half-sisters, aunts, step-mothers, nieces and kinswomen at his back. Richard himself had been confused when Anne had set out, determined, to make a friend of Robert de Vere. Richard takes a moment to imagine Anne entering at that very moment, uninvited as only ever in fantasy, and the smile that would play on her lips. 

Then, Richard thinks, Sweet Robin would know.

“What my lady says to me in confidence would be no concern of yours.” He says, tart, before rolling them over to sprawl across Robert’s chest. “Now, kiss me before I grow tired of you.”


End file.
